


Black Goat and Little Mouse

by uminaoshi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uminaoshi/pseuds/uminaoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rize realizes a young girl is taking photos of her.</p><p>please ship this with me ( ･ᴗ･̥̥̥ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Goat and Little Mouse

Click! Click!

Over the ambient chatter of conversation in the café Rize could hear the sound of a camera. Unusual. She looked around to find the source.

A small, brown-haired girl who couldn’t have been more than twelve was couching on her chair in the corner of the café. To Rize’s surprise—and annoyance—the girl was photographing Rize herself. 

“Uh oh,” said the girl when Rize made eye contact. She leapt off her chair, grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

“Hey! Come back here!” exclaimed Rize, standing up. The sudden movement bumped the table and her coffee cup clinked against the saucer. She, too, grabbed her purse and ran out onto the sidewalk. 

Looking up and down the street, Rize caught a glimpse of the diminutive figure turning into an alley.

_She’s making this too easy for me._

Rize followed her at a sprint. She found the little girl scaling the dead-end wall, already half-way up. _What kind of girl is this?_

Away from the traffic of the main street, Rize could finally drop the façade of an innocent young woman. She released her kagune and snatched the whelp by the ankle.

“Don’t think you can get away from me so easily!” she hissed.

Rize held her upside down so they were face to face. 

“Where shall I bite first? Your neck? Your arms? Or maybe I should stir you insides up a little bit?”

The little girl looked searchingly all across Rize’s face, her expression totally calm. “Oh, you’re a ghoul.”

 _What’s with that nonchalance?_ “How observant! I am a ghoul, and I don’t like it when strangers take photos of me!” She released the girl who landed on the ground with a thud. “Normally I don’t eat little girls like you, but I think I’ll make an exception today.” She grabbed the girl’s cheek and moved to bite her face.

The girl looked perplexed. “Little girl? I’m twenty-two.”

Rize stopped. _Twenty-two? As in twenty-two years old? This pipsqueak is older than me!?_

The girl (woman?) tilted her head to one side. “Do you know a ghoul named Tsukiyama Shuu?”

The last time Rize spoke to the Gourmet was when he invited her to his ridiculous “ghoul restaurant” and she rejected him. How did she know Tsukiyama? Was he another of her photography subjects? She shuddered to think of his hideously patterned clothes appearing on film.

“We’re acquaintances. Why do you ask?” An unpleasant thought occurred to her. “Don’t tell me he was saving you for one of his pretentious ‘Gourmet Meals’,” she groaned. Tsukiyama didn’t intimidate her in the slightest, but if he came to her pitching a fit for stealing his ingredient, well—that was an annoyance she’d rather avoid.

“Oh no, I was just wondering,” she answered. Rize’s eyes narrowed. _The nerve of this woman!_

She stood up, dusting herself off and checking her camera. “Would you like to see the photos I took of you?”

Rize’s temper was still simmering, but her curiosity got the better of her. She looked over the woman’s shoulder as she flipped through her pictures. Rize saw images of absolutely everything: trees, cityscapes, flowers, dogs, people.

A familiar face caught her eye. “Wait, go back.”

She flipped back a couple times to an unflattering shot of Tsukiyama. Rize burst out giggling. “Look at how ugly he is!” she cackled. The woman laughed as well. “He even tried to pay me for it.”

Finally she found the images of Rize. Rize took the camera to look at the screen more closely. She had to admit, they were gorgeous. The light from the window behind her illuminated her profile and cast the whole shot in warmth. 

Rize took another look at the woman’s face. Once you knew she was an adult, you could see the maturity in her eyes and mouth. But the rest of her face was round and a little chubby. _She’s talented and…kind of cute._ “What’s your name, anyways?”

“Hori Chie,” she answered.

“Kamishiro Rize,” Rize said, handing the camera back to Chie. 

Chie looked at her. “Did you decide not to eat me?”

“It’s no fun if you’re not going to scream,” she said with a shrug. “And anyways, I think you’ll be more entertaining alive.”

Chie pulled the camera strap over her head again. “Well, I’m going back to the café ‘cause I still need to pay. If you come with me I can show you more ugly Tsukiyama.” 

“I need to pay as well,” she sighed. “But Tsukiyama’s ugliness is worth it, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is yaoigrandma, mostly my art


End file.
